This invention relates generally to a system for supporting a door frame during the installation or modification thereof.
In constructing a building, one typical means for holding a metal door frame stationary involves the precise cutting of lengths of wood, which are attached to the door frame in a manner to hold the door frame vertical. In this arrangement, the wood members must be precisely cut, and often times the wood members, having already been cut, are thrown away after use, which is wasteful. It may take two workers upwards of 45 minutes to brace the door in this manner.
Another problem arising is maintaining the sides of the door frame parallel to one another, and the header of the door frame straight, during laying of masonry against the door frame. If not properly supported, the sides of the door frame may bow inwardly, and the header may sag, due to the pressure of the masonry.